


To The End

by Angelicat2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Flashbacks, Gen, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Nightmares, Post-Season/Series 04, Season/Series 04 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Keith has a nightmare about his latest stunt.





	To The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this idea came to mind...it is like 4 am when I posted this and wrote it, so enjoy...

_He was bathed in a scarlet glow. Hands on each stick, he felt the thrum of the machine below him. It wasn't what he was most comfortable with...he'd rather have Red. It felt wrong to fly within one of the Empire's ships, but it had to be done. He wished her presence was in his mind at that moment._

_No matter what they did, it wasn't enough. They couldn't get the barrier down. The only thing between them and Zarkon's witch. The only thing allowing them to use Naxzela as a bomb. The only thing that was going to kill everyone he cared about and one-third of the universe. No lasers would puncture it. None of their weapons worked against it. They were losing supporters quickly._

_Searing heat climbed near his face as a bright light blinded his left side. The ship under his command shifted, its engine and left wing damaged. Keith had a hard time getting the sticks to work for him. The machine thrashed under his hands as he tried to gain control. Sweat rolled down his face onto his Marmora suit as he stabilized his stolen ship._

_Before he knew it, as he watched his comrades fly and fight, an idea came to his mind. All Blades knew the risk of being in the rebellion. Keith had seen enough to know exactly what he had to do. There was no other option. If there's the slightest chance that it'll save their lives...save his fami-team's lives, he has to take it._

_They didn't need him anymore. They'd proved that despite what Allura told him...the Blade may have been able to go on without him, but Keith knew Voltron could too. If he wasn't the paladin of Red or Black, he wasn't a paladin. If he wasn't a paladin, he wasn't useful. If he wasn't useful, Keith wasn't needed. If he wasn't needed, no one would want him. It had been like that all of his life, and it would stay the same._

_He stirred his ride into an almost steady line as he raced toward a purple barrier. He could hear Matt screaming in his ear, but blocked out the noise as the glow got closer every second. He didn't message anyone...what was there to say? That he was sorry for being a terrible leader? That he didn't want to do this? That he never wished to push them away, but he had to? That he most likely wouldn't be getting anymore hugs from Shiro, play fights with Lance, taste Hunk's food, learn about Altea more with Coran, watch Pidge be a nerd, hear another briefing from Allura, or talk to Matt?_

_No...it was better that he just leave. He didn't know why he thought he could have nice things. His mom proved otherwise because she left. His dad did too. His foster homes never wanted him for long enough if they were nice or bad. Eventually, Keith was going to mess up enough for everyone to leave, and he didn-couldn't survive another rejection...especially from his only family._

_He heard the gentle roar of the engine as light overcame his cockpit as the shield came closer. Inch by painful inch rolled by as Keith stared ahead. Quick memories flashed through his mind. Shiro's unwavering acceptance of him, Allura's happy smile as the Arusians talked to her, Hunk's expression when Keith had complimented him after they left the Weblem, Lance trying to figure out how to get into the Altean pool, Pidge getting excited about new tech, Coran and his Voltron Ice Show._

_The light got brighter to the point where Keith wasn't sure he could pilot in a straight line anymore. Not wasting any more time, he closed his eyes and waited for the fiery end._

Keith bolted upright in bed. The sheet curled around him in a way that felt suffocating as sweat poured down his body. His arms shook as his breaths came out too heavy and quick. He could still see the burst of red and purple through his eyelids as he carefully closes his eyes. His heart beats faster than he thought possible as he attempts to calm down.

As his mind catches up to the fact of what he almost did...that he almost _died_ just earlier that day. That he had almost _killed himself_ to save his family...

They could never know about this. He couldn't let them know. He **wouldn't** let them know. 

He twisted his way back under the blanket, but he didn't dare go back to sleep that night. Instead, he laid there thinking of nothing.


End file.
